Once Is Enough
by zeejack
Summary: Sam wants Mercedes, but Quinn wants Sam back. How can Sam stop Quinn from hurting his chance to become Mercedes man?


A/N To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The songs used for this one shot are, 'Best Thing I Never Had' by Beyonce` and 'No One' by Alicia Keys

Oh and one more thing, since this is my head cannon Sam can sing the hell out of any song, including Beyonce` and Alicia! So trust me, my bb sung the hell out of those songs!

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

**Once Is Enough**

Sitting in the choir room Sam was confused, hurt and angry. Quinn had cheated on him and now she was trying to get him back. Why? She didn't want him the first time. Looking around at Mercedes his eyes lingered, the outspoken diva was talking to Kurt as usual. He liked the way she carried herself, talking and hanging out with her made him feel better. He never had to pretend around her, she accepted him, she made him comfortable in his skin. He knew he was developing feelings for her but he wasn't sure about her feelings toward him. She could be so hard to read, she hid her feelings but he was beginning to know her. Sometimes when he looked into her eyes he was sure he saw something but then she would look away.

Hearing his name called Sam looked up, _Quinn, great just what he fucking needed! _Sitting beside him she smiled at him, Sam noticed it didn't reach her eyes. She really did think he was going to fall for her Little Miss Innocent act a second time. _And they called him a dumb blond! _Tuning her out he let his mind wander back to Mercedes, maybe a talk with Kurt would get him some information. If anyone knew how Mercedes felt it would be Kurt, he would catch him after class.

Quinn couldn't believe he was ignoring her. She was giving him the chance to become popular again, she was doing him a favor. Why was he looking at Mercedes? Thinking back over the past month she remembered seeing him around Mercedes a lot. Looking at the two of them she watched as Mercedes smiled at Sam before turning back to Kurt. OMG, Sam was blushing with that goofy smile on his face. HE LIKED MERCEDES! WHAT THE HELL! Sitting back in her chair she had to think about this. There was no way she was going to let Mercedes stand in the way of what she wanted. Narrowing her eyes she shot Sam a glare, she wanted Sam Evans as her boy toy again. Quinn Fabray always got what she wanted.

Kurt watched Sam as he watched Mercedes, this wasn't the first time he had caught the longing looks the blond had given his bestie. Mercedes, of course missed them all, he knew she liked Sam, she spent enough time talking about him. Add in the time they spent together and Kurt saw a chance for Samcedes, his secret ship name for them to sail. Seeing Quinn sit beside Sam, Kurt frowned, trouble in the form of a desperate Cheerio. He watched as Quinn tried to talk to Sam and he tuned her out while he kept shooting looks Mercedes way. Kurt saw the exact moment when Quinn figured out why Sam wasn't paying attention to her. Seeing the expression on her face would have been funny if it didn't involve his best friend. He needed to talk to Sam.

Telling Mercedes he had to talk to Sam about a project Kurt hurried out of the room. Turning the corner he ran straight into Sam, stumbling back a few steps Kurt was surprised. Sam was glad to see Kurt without Mercedes, "Kurt could I talk to you for a moment?" Sam could feel the heat in his face but damn it he was going to ask. "That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Kurt told him. "Sam do you like Mercedes?" Sam's mouth dropped open in shock, how had Kurt figured out he liked Mercedes. "H-How did..what...how did you know?" Sam sputtered out. Kurt laughed, "Sam, you spend 80% of your time looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Every time we have dance numbers in Glee you manage to be her partner. Let's not forget how much time you have spent with her after school." Sam dropped his head, everything Kurt said was true. "Yeah, I like her a lot, but I'm not sure how she feels about me. I want to ask her out but I think she sees me only as a friend. I mean she keeps saying she doesn't need a man. I just don't know what to do or say to her." Kurt just stared at him for a moment, "She likes you. She wants to be more than your friend. She does want a man, specifically, you. Just ask her out and tell her you like her." Sam's eyes widen as Kurt answered all his questions and doubts. He could feel the grin spreading across his face.

"But we have a problem," Kurt said "Quinn, she's figured out you like Mercedes and she's going to make a big play for you. If I know Quinn she's going to use this week's assignment in Glee to do it." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, Quinn could mess things up with Mercedes before he even had a chance to start anything. _FUCK MY LIFE!_ Their assignment was to sing a song expressing how you felt about someone or what they made you feel. Mr Schue added a twist; it had to be a song from the opposite sex. He had planned to sing 'No One' by Alicia Keys, hoping that Mercedes would see that he was singing to her. Hearing Sam's choice Kurt approved, knowing Mercedes loved that song. "What is Mercedes singing?" Sam asked, hoping it was something directed at him. "She's singing 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flatts." Kurt said. Hearing her song choice Sam's chest hurt. "Last week Quinn announced while we were having a spa day at Cedes that she was getting you back. Cedes doesn't think she can compare to Quinn, I told her she had just as good if not a better chance of gaining your interest." Kurt declared. Sam leaned back against the locker, "What am I going to do to convince her that she's my choice not Quinn?" They were both quiet for a long moment then Kurt snapped his fingers, "I got it! First, you have to make sure you're the first to sing. Second, you are going to sing two songs, and I have the perfect song to check Quinn!" Kurt was practically bouncing as he told Sam his plan.

Sam practiced every day with Blaine and Kurt singing back up for him. By the time Glee came around Monday he was ready to let Quinn but more importantly Mercedes know how he felt. Sam had talked to Mr. Shue after Spanish class to get his permission to not only sing two songs but to let him go first. Walking into the choir room Sam felt nervous but determined to clear the air with both young women. Kurt and Blaine sent him encouraging smiles. Seeing the smile Mercedes flashed at him made him feel better. As promised they had her sitting on the front row between them. Sam took a seat on the other side of Kurt. Quinn walked in shooting a glare at Mercedes that she didn't even see, she was busy talking to Blaine. Sam and Kurt caught the look and smirked. Sitting next to Sam she sent him a sweet smile as she greeted him. He gave her a simple hello and started talking to Kurt.

Mr. Schue walked in calling the class to order. Rachel immediately jumped up telling Mr Schue she was ready to grace everyone with her son. Ignoring the groans and rude comments he told her that Sam had already asked to go first. Walking to the front of the class with Blaine and Kurt flanking him he pulled a stool up making sure that he would have eye contact with Quinn. The other two grabbed stools placing them on each side and slightly behind him. Giving a nod to the band the music began to play.

_What goes around comes back around, hey, my baby, _

_What goes around comes back around, my, my, my baby (hey), _

_I say, what goes around comes back around, hey, my baby, _

_What goes around comes back around,_

_There was a time I thought that you did everything right,_

_No lies, no wrong,_

_Boy, I must've been out of my mind,_

_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you,_

_Thank God you blew it,_

_I thank God I dodged a bullet,_

_I'm so over you,_

_So, baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_So sad, you're hurt,_

_Boohoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_

By this time the class knew what was going on. Sam's eyes had never left Quinn's face from the second the music began to play. Mercedes eyes were wide as she looked from Sam to Quinn, looking at Kurt and Blaine they both sent her a smile and a wink. Quinn was turning damn near purple she was so angry and embarrassed. Who the hell did Sam Evans think he is to be calling her out like this? She was Quinn Fabray, she ran this school.

_You don't deserve my tears, I gues_

_s that's why they ain't there,_

_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,_

_You showed your ass and baby, yes, I saw the real you,_

_Thank God you blew it,_

_I thank God I dodged a bullet,_

_I'm so over you, _

_Baby, good lookin' out,_

_I wanted you bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_I said you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Mmm, and I'll never be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_I know you want me back,_

_It's time to face the facts,_

_That I'm the one that's got away,_

_Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,_

_Thank God I found the good in goodbye,_

_I used to want you so bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I will always be the best thing you never had,_

_Ooh, best thing you never had,_

_I used to want you so bad,_

_I'm so through with that,_

_'Cause, honestly, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_Oh, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_And I will never be the best thing you never had,_

_Oh, baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_Goes around, comes back around (oh),_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_Bet it sucks to be you right now (ooh),_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_Goes around, comes back around,_

_I bet it sucks to be you right now, ooh._

As the music died out Quinn jumped up from her chair, storming up to Sam, she raised her hand to slap him. Sam caught her hand before she could strike him. Dropping her hand he looked at her, "I hope you listened to the words, _**I will never go back to you**_." Grabbing her bag she ran out the room. "Way to go Trouty, I didn't think you had it in you!' Santana yelled. "Damn dude you do have a pair!" Puck said with a laugh. Sam just looked at Mercedes; the wide smile on her face was all the comment he needed. Raising he brow in question to her, she nodded that she understood the point he was trying to make. "I have one more song to sing." he said. Taking a chair he sat down directly in front of Mercedes. At her surprised look he winked at her and told her to listen to the words. Turning to the band he motioned for the music to start. Hearing the music Mercedes almost forgot to breathe, no one had ever sung a song to her, and for Sam to sing this song. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

_I just want you close _

_Where you can stay forever _

_You can be sure _

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_And no one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_People keep talking_

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel_

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try, try to divide something so real_

_So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world_

_No one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

By the end of the song her tears were flowing freely. Sam stood up, pulling her up with him. wrapping one arm around her he used his thumb to gently bush her tears away. Placing his forehead on hers he smiled at her, "You were always my choice, Quinn never had a chance." Tilting her face up he kissed her softly, at her soft gasp he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Deepening the kiss he pulled her closer to him. Forgetting about where they were they didn't break the kiss until they heard Santana's "Wanky", or Puck's "Get it Evans". When the clapping and whistles from their classmates penetrated their bubble they both giggled and blushed.

Pulling apart they grinned at each other, Sam led her to their seats where Kurt grabbed her in a hug and told her that had to do double date soon! Tina called out dibs on the next double date. With Brittana letting them know they were on the list too. Mercedes buried her face in Sam's chest as he laughed, telling them to let them go on their first date before they did any double dates. Squeezing her hand Sam kissed her forehead, life just got better. He had his girl and Quinn now knew he wanted nothing to do with her. Now to plan their first date, it had to be special, just like Mercedes.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

BTW Please Review

Zee


End file.
